


[Podfic] Shadow in the Stream

by Liannabob



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Tony hates magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liannabob/pseuds/Liannabob
Summary: (Podfic originally posted to Amplificathon in 2012)Story summary (by author): Caught in the grips of spectacular hangovers, the Avengers wish Tony wasn't around to enable them, and a power decides to grant them their wish: a world without Tony Stark.How do you change reality back to normal without your resident genius billionaire playboy philanthropist, anyway?





	[Podfic] Shadow in the Stream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shadow in the Stream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/415580) by [Azul_Bleu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azul_Bleu/pseuds/Azul_Bleu). 



Podfic length:  2 hours 24 minutes

 

MP3s available via Dropbox: [Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/k9wd7bsgrt094wn/Shadow%20in%20the%20Stream%20mp3s.zip?dl=0)

or via Mediafire: [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?zi77f6a1wfek81v)

 

M4a available: [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?ybyy9i850117gj3)

 

Please enjoy!

 


End file.
